You're beautiful
by Jaded Angel
Summary: Sora feels ugly... until she gets a makeover. But the sudden new popularity and boyfriend goes straight to her head. R&R Songfic. Bit of Sorato... I didn't add the Taiora, I am sorry. But read anywho... Byez


You don't run with a crowd ****

Danielle: Well my third songfic…

Ronnie: Another one?

Danielle: Yes shut up…. Any way I don't own Digimon, or BSB's song What makes you different (Makes you beautiful)… J 

Ronnie: Did you go in my room again, I can't fine my Tai pic, or plushie.

Danielle: Um…gtg…see ya at the bottom. ::Runs other way.::

Ronnie: GIVE ME BACK MY PLUSHIE!!!!!! 

__

You don't run with a crowd   
You go your own way   
You don't play after dark   
You light up my day   
Got your own kind of style   
That sets you apart

Sora walked through the enormous halls of Odaiba High School. She watched all the other girls with their designer book bags, and sneakers, and stylish clothes. While all she wore was a simple white tank top and a pair of jeans. She looked at her boots and Jansport book bag. She silently made her way to her locker, to be greeted with her best friend Mimi… the most popular girl in the school.

"Hey Sora!" Mimi said, too cheery.

"Hey…" Sora opened her locker and began putting her stuff away.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked concern. Just then Matt Ishida walked past them. He was the most popular boy in school. He smiled, that brilliant smile, and waved at the girls. Sora stood there stunned, while Mimi just smiled and waved back.

"Do you think Matt could ever like me?" Mimi looked at Sora, and then gave her a one over.

"Yeah, your nice, pretty, sweet…"

"But he never go for me. I am not like you. Fancy clothes, make-up, designer stuff." Sora closed her locker and leaned against it.

"Clothes and make-up aren't everythin…" Mimi was caught off by the bell. "Let's go to homeroom." They silently made their way to class.

__

Baby, that's why you captured my heart  
I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within   
When I look at you,   
I see something rare   
A rose that can go anywhere (go anywhere)   
And there's no one   
I know that can compare

Sora sat behind Matt, and Mimi sat next to her. Tai walked in just making the bell and high five Matt, and smiled to Sora and Mimi. Just then Mrs. Taikisha walked in; she was the school's main substitute.

"Good Morning class!"

"Good morning Mrs. Taikisha." The class answered.

"Well it seems you teacher is absent today. Since he didn't leave any work, or a proper message, as to why he was absent. I'll let you have a free period, as long as you stay quiet." The class nodded and then went into a frenzy of noise. Desks moving, chatting between friends, paper being ripped. Sora, Matt, Mimi, and Tai had gotten into their own discussion.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Tai asked looking directly at Sora.

"Shopping." Mimi and Sora said at the same time. Matt shook his head.

"I have rehearsal."

"Really?" Sora said excitedly. Matt nodded his head. "Can I come?"

"But Sora…" Mimi's face fell, Matt's rehearsals were around noon, right when Mimi and Sora goes shopping.

"I don't know…" Matt said unsure.

"Oh come on, I'll be quiet and everything." 

"I guess…" 

"Oh Thank you!" Sora smiled. Tai's and Mimi's face fell.

"Hey Mimi!" Mimi turned to face Sora.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think who can help me look nice, for the rehearsal?" Sora had pleading eyes. Mimi sighed.

"Yeah sure…come to my house around ten."

"OMG! Thank you so much!" Sora hugged her friend and then ran off. Mimi sighed and quietly walked home. _'Their goes our shopping trip… and our bonding fun…'_

Mimi got the door. Sora stood there holding a black purse and a smile.

"I see your right on time."

"Yep. Let's get started." They made their way up to Mimi's room. After trying on about ten different outfits. They finally decide on a red tank top, with a black mini skirt. She then put on black sandals that had red roses decorating it. Next there was the hair. Mimi took all the hair and put it in a ponytail. And then put all her bangs to the side. Make-up was a synch. After all was done Sora admired Mimi's work. 

"Oh Mimi thank you."

"You look so much different."

"You think?"

"Yes…" Sora hugged her friend and then ran out with a quick wave of the hand. Mimi looked at the door and then went over to her bed. "Well I guess as long as she happy…"

__

What makes you different, makes you beautiful   
What's there inside you, shines through to me   
In your eyes I see, all the love  
I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl   
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Sora ran down the street. When suddenly she bumped into someone. She fell to the ground but got up right away. Not taking the full effect of the fall at the moment.

"Hey watch where… Tai?"

"I am sorry… Sora?" Tai looked at Sora and then frowned. "You look different…"

"So… I think I look gorgeous. Matt's going to love it. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just I like the other Sora. The one who didn't care what other people thought…"

"Well I am still her. I just wanted to look **really** nice for Matt's rehearsal thing… that's all."

"I think you would have looked nice, w/o all that stuff on your face, and w/ your regular clothes…"

"Shows what you know. Now if you don't mind I don't want to be late." Sora began walking towards Matt's rehearsal. Tai watched her and stuck his hands in his pockets. _'Why can't you see how beautiful you are…'_

Sora walked into the rehearsal rendezvous spot. There were a few other people other then the band, but not too many. She found a seat and began listening to the music.

After a few songs the band put down their equipment. 

"Ok folks, That's all for now!" Tom, the drummer, said into the mic. Some girls giggled, at the stupidity of their **favorite **drummer. Sora smiled and went up to Matt.

"Hey Matt…"

"Hey…whoa is that you Sora!" Sora blushed lightly and smiled.

"Yeah… I decide to try something new. You like?"

"Yeah… I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to a small café right by here. What you say?"

"I'd love to go! I mean yeah sure." Sora smiled and then walked off arm and arm to the café.

__

Hey, yeah   
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)   
Say material things   
Don't matter to me   
So come as you are   
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do   
And I want to take this chance to say to you

Sora walked home. She had gone to the café with Matt and then a movie she had never had so much fun. As neared her house she saw Mimi. Arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Hey Mimi…"

"Did you forget something?" Mimi looked angry.

"What?"

"How about lunch date at three. It's already five. I had to eat lunch by myself." 

"Oh I am sorry Mimi… I went out with Matt and lost track of time. It was so much fun." Sora twirled around in a circle to prove her point. 

"Well don't forget we're going to see 'Bonnza Boys' tomorrow."

"Oh no… I told Matt I would go with him to the mall."

"What?!" Mimi began to tear up. "Fine have fun!" She then ran away. Sora stood shocked.

"Oh man… I'll just buy her something and apologize like crazy Monday." Sora's sad face stayed like that. When she got up to her room, she heard the phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Sora? Its Tai."

"Oh hey Tai."

"I just want to apologize about earlier."

"No it's my fault I just didn't want to be late."

"Well whoever's fault it was do you want to come with me to the mall tomorrow?"

"I can't I am going out with Matt tomorrow."

"Oh well, Ok see ya later then.

"Yeah…bye." Sora hung up the phone and sat on her bed. She then proceeds to the bathroom to remove her make-up.

Sora and Matt were walking through the mall. Sora had done her own make-up and saw that she did it just as well as Mimi. She was wearing gray flares, with a white button down shirt. She put her hair in a ponytail, and wore her black boots. She was so pleased with her self. And Matt was happy with the outfit too.

"So what do you want to go see?" Sora asked.

"How about the new movie, 'Bonnza Boys'. I heard it was really good." Sora hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah sure…" Matt then pulled Sora to the ticketer and bought their tickets.

Sora and Matt came out of the movie theater laughing.

"And when he said 'Don't call me dumb..'" Sora began laughing harder with Matt. When she cooled down a bit she saw Mimi and Tai sitting by the fountain. She went other there.

"Hey guys." Matt and Tai high five.

"Hey Sora." Mimi said playing with the water. "You did a great job with your hair and make-up." Sora smiled at her.

"She sure did." Matt said putting an arm around Sora. Tai got a bit jealous but just turned around and pretended to look at the store across the way. Mimi's smile flickered a bit and went down, but held for the sake of her friends. "Do you guys want to come with us to get some food?"

"Nah I am not really hungry." Mimi said Tai agreed and the two walked off, with a quick goodbye.

"Their lost." Matt joked.

"Yeah their lost…" 

You don't know how you touched my life   
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe   
You taught me what love is supposed to be   
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)   
What makes you...

Sora was dead tired. The week had gone by so fast. Ever since last Sunday, Sora had rose in popularity. As Matt's newest girlfriend she had grown to be high-ranking popularity.

"Hey Sora!" Sora waved to the stranger. Everyone now knew her name. Here wasn't one person who didn't know her name. She smiled and laughed with people that had made junior high a living hell for her. And now they were her *friends*. Sora walked along the sidewalk. She had a date with Matt tonight. She got home and went straight to her room. _'I don't want to dress up tonight…' _She went to her closet and put on a pair of jeans and a pink tee shirt that had a blue cat on it, the said 'Meow' above the cat. She put on her pink sneakers, and then left her face and hair alone.

She saw Matt and went running up to him.

"Hey you." She said flirty.

"Hey… where's your make-up and why's your hair down?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't mind if I went comfortable to the party."

"Oh, I came over to tell you I can't go to the party…"

"What?"

"I have to baby-sit my brother."

"He's twelve." Sora said getting a bit teary eyed.

"I know but my mom is paranoid. I'll call you ok?" Matt then walked away.

"No you won't…" Sora went back to her house and began crying into her pillow.

Mimi and Tai walked down the sidewalk to school. Mimi caught glimpse of Sora. Who looked terrible.

"Sora?" Mimi ran up to her best friend. "Hey Sora what's up?"

"Nothing. It's all down." Mimi looked worried at her.

"What did Matt do?" Tai asked coming up to them.

"He dumped me."

"Why?" Mimi asks astonished.

"Because yesterday I didn't want to wear make-up to the party, and I left my hair down. He didn't like it at all."

"Oh Sora…" Mimi put a comforting arm around her friend.

"You're beautiful with out all the glam and hair spray. I never saw someone as pretty as you.

"Oh Guys. Thank you!" Sora brought them both into a hug.

Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)   
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through me)  
Everything you do is beautiful (oh)   
You're beautiful to me (to me)

Sora saw Matt walking and flirting with Brenda Nugen.

"You ok?" Mimi asked also watching the scene unfold.

"Yeah… I am beautiful, with or with out him." Sora smiled then ran ahead of her friends. "After school you guys want to get a pizza?"

"Yeah!"

"Defiantly!!!!" Tai and Mimi ran up to Sora and the all ran into the building.

__

What makes you different, makes you beautiful   
What's there inside you, shines through to me   
In your eyes I see, all the love  
I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl   
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

****

Ronnie: Hi….

Mimi::on the phone w/ Ronnie:: : So let me get this straight Danielle went into hiding after she took your plushie, and you don'' know where she is...

Ronnie: I know where she is… the upstairs closet hidden behind my aunt's fur jacket.

Danielle: You didn't have to throw that gas can in there ya know.

Ronnie: Yes I did.

Danielle: Ahhh! Newayz R&R. I hope you liked it. It was just a quickie…nothing more and nothing less. Byez.

Ronnie: I want my plushie Byez!


End file.
